deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Death Battle WARZ: Rebooted
Welcome! Welcome one & all to Death Battle WARZ. Some of you may remember that I tried to run this very same contest a while back. It didn't work out so well because of a few factors. Seeing as it's the end of the year & I'd like to think that we're all a little less busy now than I'd think most of us were when I first ran this contest back in June. I'd like to take another swing at it. Rules! DEATH BATTLE WARZ is kinda like a mixture between Cinefix's show: Movie Wars & a standard Thumbnail Tournament. How it works is the first 12 people who request entry into the contest will be assigned a character & entered into the contest. I ask that to avoid issues in running the contest that you are sure that you can spare the 2 weeks to research your characters. Once all participants have been entered & assigned a character they will be randomly pitted against another Wiki member & their character. They then have to explain why their character would beat their opponents character in a DEATH BATTLE in at least 200 words. (I WILL BE COUNTING.) I'm trying to pick characters that are somewhat around the same skill level so that nothing comes up as too one-sided. If you are given a character that you don't think you can defend, you can ask for another character. You can do this twice. But once you request a new character you CANNOT go back to the character you passed on. Once you have your character locked in you will be put against another Wiki member's character & will have 2 weeks to research & defend your character. After you've given your reasoning there will be a poll posed to the members of the Wikia. Who argued their character better. Whoever gets the most votes moves on & the other is disqualified. From there, it's a bracket tournament. Every week you'll be given a new character & you'll have to keep arguing for your characters against other characters until one person is crowned the champion! The people voting for or against you will be doing so because of how well you argue for your character. Whether that character would win or lose is irrelevant. That being said, I will not be your maid. Your spelling, grammar & punctuation is your responsibility. My only responsibility in your texts is making sure that you have at least 200 words. When a round begins you will all submit your texts, once I have added both combatants texts to the blog posts neither will be allowed to change them. So think carefully about when you post yours & what you will post cause your opportunity to change it will be slim. tl;dr Rules! *Sign up. Make sure you can spare the time. *Get a character. Can be changed up to two times. *Get given an opponent. *Research why your character would beat your opponent's character for two weeks. *Present why your character would beat your opponent's character in at least 200 words. *Wiki members will vote for who argued the best over a week following the submission of arguments. *Repeat with new characters until one person wins. Participants! The contest will not begin until all 12 places are filled. The first 12 people to request entry will be entered. *SavageSamurai | Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) | 2 character changes remaining *UTF | Sonic the Werehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) | 2 character changes remaining *RoaringRexe | Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) | 1 character changes remaining *Brobuscus101 | Super Mario & F.L.U.D.D. (Super Mario) | 2 character changes remaining *Shade45 | Captain Falcon (F-Zero) | 2 character changes remaining *CallMeKnuckles | Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) | 2 character changes remaining *Finnmcmissilecar | Cyborg (DC Comics) | 2 character changes remaining *Bowserdude | Duke Nukem (...) | 1 character changes remaining *DENSTIFY1 | Diamondhead (Ben 10) | 2 character changes remaining * * * Round One! Category:Blog posts